The Slave of an Uchiha
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Après que Sasuke ait tué Orochimaru, il fait un pacte avec Kabuto : il va ramener Orochimaru, mais seulement en tant qu'esclave. Kabuto est alors devant un cruel dilemme : esclave à jamais, ou mort dans l'esprit de Sasuke ? Oro x Kabu, Kabu xOro, Sasu x Oro ATTENTION SPOIL DU CHAPITRE 344.
1. Mort

**Author: Kakashis-First-Kiss**

**Chapitre 1 : Mort**

« Tu ne l'as pas tuer ! »

Il hurla se réfugiant dans le déni... mais que se passait-il ? Kabuto n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu ne l'as pas tuer ! »

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Le sang qui lui souillé les doigt lui rappelé douloureusement ce qui s'était passer.

« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas tuer... Pas lui ! »

Le cri déchirant pouvait être entendu dans toute la pièce et peut-être même dans la suivante. Kabuto fut jeté à terre par la main qui venait de faire couler le sang de la personne qui donnait un sens à la vit de Kabuto... jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ferme-là, merde ! Orochimaru m'était inutile maintenant. Je devais l'éliminer. »

« Tu es aveugle ! Je l'aimais ! »

Kabuto n'était même pas sur que c'était lui qui venait de dire ça, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand il reçut des claques sonores, il était sur que c'était lui.

« Je l'aimais et tu l'a tué ! »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et donna des coups de pied dans les côtes du médecin. « Dommage ».

Maintenant les sanglots de Kabuto secouaient tout son corps. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais cacher : son amour pour Orochimaru. Et maintenant, il avait disparu... Sasuke l'avait emprisonné dans son propre esprit.

« Emmène-moi à sa place ! Laisse-le ! »

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Une fois Kabuto calmé, il voulait l'écouter. Mais pour l'instant, Kabuto avait besoin de dormir et d'absorber au mieux le choc. Il frappa Kabuto à l'arrière du coup, l'assommant d'un geste expert ce qui fit taire ses sanglots. Puis soupira, et s'en alla.

Si Kabuto absorbait le choc, il ferait mieux de s'habituer à voir le corps.

C'était ainsi. Maintenant, Kabuto était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre, les bras croisés, il effleurait du bout des doigts une feuille qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Orochimaru. Un dernier appel à l'aide, quelque chose qu'il espérait obtenir de Kabuto... peut-être que si il avait trouvé cette note plus tôt Orochimaru serait encore en vie... C'était de sa faute.

« Encore entrain de te morfondre ? »

Sasuke se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une main posée sur la hanche gauche. Kabuto leva les yeux vers lui et regarda l'arrière de la feuille.

« Ne m'amène pas là-bas. »

« Ne me force pas à me lever. »

Kabuto semblait anéanti et Sasuke regrettait presque d'avoir tuer Orochimaru. Eh, bien techniquement cette salope n'était par morte. Mais il était sur, qu'il n'était plus ici. Et c'est justement pour ça que Kabuto se morfondait...

Sasuke soupira et se dirigea vers Kabuto, il vit l'homme tressaillir en entendant les pas de Sasuke .

« Je peux le ramener. »

« Où est le piège ? »

Eh bien, au moins Kabuto n'avait pas perdu son cerveau... alors Sasuke lui donna une réponse rapide et directe. « Il restera mon esclave pour le reste de sa vie. »

Kabuto fixa intensément Sasuke. « En d'autre termes j'ai le choix entre mes propres désirs égoïstes ou Orochimaru-sama , »

« Hé, il pourrait avoir une deuxième chance dans la vie. Il ne peut pas gâcher et faire autant de mal cette fois. » Sasuke se leva, laissant Kabuto muet de rage. « Penses-y. Tu as une semaine avant que je me débarrasse définitivement de lui et de toi par la même occasion. »

Kabuto eut le souffle coupé. Non... son pire cauchemar se réalisait...

« Si la seule autre option est la mort, alors ramène le. »

Sasuke sourit. Eh bien, c'était facile. Maintenant pour le jutsu , j'ai besoin d'un corps décent. Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver

Sasuke se dirigeas vers les donjons. Il savait qu'Orochimaru gardé beaucoup de chose là-bas, il aurait très bien pu y caché un corps en réserve. Il espérait juste que ce serait facile à trouver, car il n'était pas d'humeur à être contrarier, il volait juste en finir avec tout ça.

Alors, il y avait deux façons de faire : demander aux gens ou bien tirer quelqu'un au hasard. Eh bien, il allait d'abord crier sur les gens. Après tout il avait travaillé avec Kabuto.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto allait commencé quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement.

Sasuke jeta quelqu'un dans la chambre avec un bref « Nettoie-le », et il s'en alla en claquant de nouveau la porte.

De long cheveux noirs... mort avec la peur blanche...

« Orochimaru-sama ! »

Kabuto prit le Sannin dans ses bras, le serra contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa doucement.

« Kabuto... pourquoi voulais-tu me ramener à la vie... ? »

« Sasuke allait vous tuer si je ne vous ramener pas. Murmura Kabuto. « Et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être se passer différemment cette fois... que vous pourriez obtenir le corps de Sasuke. »

Orochimaru soupira « Oui, mourir ne faisait pas parti de mon plan initial... mais j'ai été malade. »

Kabuto hocha la tête « J... Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? »

Orochimaru soupira. « Je suppose que oui... mais nous devons agir rapidement. »

Kabuto acquiesça de nouveau et aida Orochimaru à se redresser, il sentit du sang couler sur ses mains. « Vous êtes blessé ! »

Orochimaru hocha simplement la tête. Kabuto soupira et essaya de porter Orochimaru jusqu'à la salle de bain mais il le traîner à moitié. Il baissa le couvercle des toilettes et assis Orochimaru dessus et lui appliqua une sorte de pommade. Orochimaru tranquillement assis, se mit à réfléchir à sa situation. D'une certaine façon Sasuke avait fait une grave erreur. En gardant Orochimaru aussi près de lui en tant qu'esclave il avait un libre accès à... rien en réalité, mais il pouvait sans doute rechercher des informations. Il ne pouvait pas assassiner Sasuke sans aide... qu'il pouvait obtenir assez facilement en fait. Mais il fallait agir vite. Si Sasuke avait prévu de le lier avec un jutsu, il était impuissant. A moins que Kabuto...

« Orochimaru-sama, je vais avoir besoin de votre estomac. »

Orochimaru comprit ce que Kabuto voulait dire et retira se chemise. Kabuto s'accroupit et commença à essuyer le sang, essayant de voir ou se situaient les blessures. Orochimaru essayait de cacher ses tressaillements de douleur pour ne pas inquiéter Kabuto, mais lorsqu'il toucha l'ecchymose sur son estomac la ou Sasuke l'avait roué de coups particulièrement durement, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Du chakra vert brilla immédiatement autour des mains de Kabuto, et il guérit la marque et les côtes cassées qui se trouvaient en-dessous. Il commença à murmurait des mots apaisants à Orochimaru, il avait travaillé tellement longtemps avec le Sannin qu'il savait reconnaître quand il souffrait. Il ne supportait pas de voir Orochimaru souffrir comme ça et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout effacé, il ne pouvait guérir que les blessures les plus importantes pour le moment. Et Sasuke allait revenir et recouvrir de bleus la peau parfaite d'Orochimaru et ça briserait le cœur de Kabuto une fois de plus.

« Kabuto... »

Kabuto leva les yeux vers Orochimaru et essuya un peu de sang sur sa joue. « Quoi ? »

« qu'est ce qu'on va faire... en attendant ? »

Kabuto soupira. « Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas. »

Orochimaru réfléchit pendant un long moment.

« Eh bien... Je suppose que nous pourrions attendre de voir ce qui se passe... ce ne sera peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Mais ce sera peut-être horrible ! » Kabuto se mit à pleuré. « Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke n'a besoin que quelques heures pour vous briser complètement ! Il connaît vos faiblesses après pêtre resté près de vous aussi longtemps. Et si Sasuke avait retrouvé des personnes qui vous connaissent et les avait faites parler ? Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas le cas ?

« Être sûr de quoi ? »

Kabuto de retourna. Sasuke se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le faire craquer. Mais tu as en tort en ce qui concerne la raison pour je suis resté auprès d'Orochimaru. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment soucié de son jutsu , je n'était là que pour devenir assez fort pour me vengé d'Itachi. J'avais l'intention de partir une fois ma vengeance accomplie. Mais ensuite j'ai découvert qu'Orochimaru essayait toujours d'obtenir mon corps, et j'ai réalisé que je devais faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. J'ai donc décidé de le tuer. Mais j'ai décidé de rendre les choses difficiles et j'ai mis son sort entre les mains de Kabuto. Je savais que l'amour de Kabuto pour Orochimaru altérerait son jugement et que mettre une limite de temps ferait montait la pression. Je lui ai présenté son corps mutilé, ce qui semble avoir bien fonctionné. J'ai battu Orochimaru, parce que je savais que que Kabuto ne supporterait pas de le voir comme ça.

Kabuto attira Orochimaru dans ses bras alors qu'il essayait de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse le juste tranquille ! »

Sasuke sourit, s'avança, et saisi Orochimaru par les cheveux. Kabuto resta pétrifié, il avait peur de blesser Orochimaru en essayant de le retenir. Sasuke tira Orochimaru des bras de Kabuto et le prit dans les siens, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme et fit glisser une main pâle sur les fesses d'Orochimaru. Sasuke inclina la tête d'Orochimaru face à la sienne, et étudia les expressions qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Il y avait de la nervosité, bien sûr, de l'inquiétude et... quelque chose d'autre... de la peur... Orochimaru ne pouvait obtenir l'aide de personne, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, sa respiration s'accéléra, de la sueur coulé dans son dos, il retint un gémissement quand Sasuke appuya sur une blessure encore fraîche. Quand Sasuke se pencha sur le Sannin il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Pourquoi ? Cet homme était sensé être un Sannin intrépide, le souverain impitoyable d'Okagure.

« Laisse-le ! »

Sasuke ignora complètement Kabuto et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Orochimaru. Kabuto ne savais pas quoi penser... maintenant il savait qu'elles sont les intentions de Sasuke. Ça n'allait pas... ça allait mal finir.

Sasuke tira Orochimaru vers l'arrière et le senti s'alourdir dans ses bras. Il soupira et le jeta au sol.

« Tu es pathétique. »

Kabuto prit délicatement Orochimaru dans ses bras suivant les mouvements de Sasuke du regard. Si le jeune ninja décidé d'attaquer-

« Je veux qu'il revienne dans une heure. »

Quand Sasuke sorti de la pièce Kabuto soupira de soulagement et consacra toute son attention à Orochimaru. Tous son corps était secoué de tremblement, il était choquer, sans doute parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Kabuto commença à lui dire des mots apaisants, à l'embrasser tout en laissant ses mains caresser les long cheveux noirs. Orochimaru semblait répondre au douces caresses, son tremblements s'estompant peu à peu. Kabuto poussa un autre soupir de soulagement, il avait finalement réussit à calmer Orochimaru.

Mais il n'avait qu'une heure pour le garder ainsi.

Sasuke allait revenir... et il n'y aura plus rien qu'il ne puisse faire.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto était toujours assis avec Orochimaru. Après avoir passé quelques minutes a essayer de calmer Orochimaru encore une fois, le Sannin lui permis finalement de commencer à panser ses blessures. Mais il avait toujours peur lorsque Kabuto faisait des gestes brusques et il semblait craintif.

« Orochimaru-sama ? »

Orochimaru jeta un œil sur Kabuto. Le genin à genoux devant lui, pour lui bandait le torse. Quand il eut terminé Kabuto leva les yeux et dit.

« J'ai un plan pour tenir Sasuke à distance suffisamment longtemps pour vous permettre de prendre don corps. »


	2. Douleur

**Author: ****Kakashis-First-Kiss**

**Chapitre 2 : Douleur**

Orochimaru regarda Kabuto. « Ok... C'est quoi ? »

« Quand nous changerons de place. Tôt ou tard il devra nous faire sortir, et là vous pourrait prendre son corps. »

Orochimaru haussa les épaules. « Mais il faudra beaucoup de temps pour effectuer le transfert. »

« Et alors ? Il suffit d'un peu de chakra et peut-être que le jutsu peut aider. »

Orochimaru haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je pense que que oui... mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais juste... prendre votre place. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile. Je pourrais me guérir quand Sasuke ne regarde pas et pendant ce temps vous récupérerait. C'est beaucoup mieux car lorsque je me serai guérit et que vous aurez suffisamment récupéré, nous pourrons nous déplacer et prendre le corps de Sasuke. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Kabuto ? »

Kabuto sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Orochimaru. « Je ne sais pas. »Il se redressa et commença à rassembler tous ce dont il avait besoin. Soudain il se figea, les yeux fixés sur Orochimaru.

« Un Henge plein ne suffira pas » dit-il « Je vais devoir faire pousser mes cheveux, les teindre, puis utiliser le Henge pour camoufler les traits de mon visage... »

« J'ai les oreilles percées. »

Kabuto regarda Orochimaru, puis toucha ses propres oreilles et gémit. « Oh, hépatite... »

Orochimaru soupira « Je ne sais pas... »

« Eh bien, nous pouvons voir ça. »

Kabuto leva les yeux. Sasuke se tenait sur le seuil, le regard morbide et sombre. « Je le veux maintenant. »

« Il n'a même pas eu une heure ! » pleura Kabuto. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Dommage. »

Les tremblements reprirent.

Kabuto laissa tomber ses affaires et prit Orochimaru dans ses bras. Il était toujours secouer de tremblements, mais il était un peu plus calme. Pas beaucoup cependant, Sasuke était toujours là, et le traumatisme avait à peine commencé à se dissiper. Kabuto n'était pas vraiment en mesure de consoler Orochimaru, et il frissonnait encore. Sasuke se pencha et arracha Orochimaru des bras de Kabuto.

« Je sais lorsqu'il y a un transfert même si vous changez d'apparence. »

Kabuto écarquilla les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir. « J'en ai entendu assez. Je vais vous surveiller de près. Il va rester avec moi pour le moment. »

Sasuke sorti des appartements de Kabuto, traînant Orochimaru derrière lui.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke jeta Orochimaru par terre et leva son visage avec le bout de son pied.

« Tu es fatiguant. »

Orochimaru soupira. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il devait, il ferait peut-être mieux de se taire. Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore attaché, mais Orochimaru était sûr qu'il le ferait. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques, heureusement que Kabuto n'était pas là. Sasuke l'avait amené dans l'ancienne salle du trône, il y avait apporté quelques modifications. En particulier autour du trône, il avait probablement rajouté quelques chaînes, connaissant Sasuke... il n'était pas du genre à torturer, il allait sûrement l'attacher, et le briser ordre après ordre. Ou alors il allait exiger du sexe.

« Eh bien, j'ai des choses à faire. Alors... » Sasuke tendit la main vers le trône et ramassa une courte chaîne. « Je te laisse ici. Quand je reviendrais, dans quinze minutes, il suffira de faire tout ce que je te demande. Et si n'obéis pas, j'ai beaucoup de moyens pour te punir. Vraiment beaucoup... »

Orochimaru déglutit difficilement. Sa situation empirait à chaque minute.

Sasuke attacha la chaîne autour de son cou, et Orochimaru ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Sasuke appuya sur une ecchymose.

« Ce sera bien pire si tu n'obéis pas. » siffla Sasuke. « Alors, sois sage... »

Orochimaru s'assit sur ses talons, vaincu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de là, Sasuke l'avait littéralement enchaîné à lui. Et maintenant, Orochimaru perdait son âme... Encore une fois.

_« Orochimaru ! » _

_Orochimaru avait de nouveau heurté le sol, son sang coulé de son flanc. Tsunade cria de nouveau, mais il l'entendait à peine tant son esprit était embrumé par la douleur. De toutes façon Tsunade était presque inutile. Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ?_

_« Orochimaru ! »_

_Des mains douces l'entouraient, le retournèrent précautionneusement et s'approchèrent de sa blessure. Un chakra vert commença à briller, Tsunade pouvait guérir ? _

_Autour de lui, des kunai volaient et se heurtaient. La bataille allait prendre fin, et lui et son équipe faisait parti des rares survivant de son village. Tous les autres étaient partis ou morts._

_« Chut, chut... » Tsunade tentait de le calmer, mais Orochimaru ne pouvait pas arrêter de trembler. Toute son attention était portée sur le sang : le sang sur ses mains, le sang sur ses vêtements, le sang sur Tsunade, le sang qui recouvré le sol..._

_Orochimaru cria et s'évanouit._

_Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'hôpital, Tsunade se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il distinguer vaguement quelques infirmiers et un médecin derrière, mais tous le reste était flou._

_« Ça va ? » Tsunade s'était mis à pleurer quand elle avait vu qu'il était réveillé. « Tu as crié, et puis tu as perdu conscience. »_

_Orochimaru essaya de s'asseoir, mais tomba en arrière avec un gémissement de douleur à cause son flanc. Mais de toute façon Tsunade l'avait poussé en arrière en lui disant de ne pas bouger._

_Orochimaru baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements : ils étaient déchirés et était maintenant posés à côtés de lui, plein de sang, de boue et..._

_Sang..._

_Orochimaru se pencha en avant et se serra contre les genoux de Tsunade, il était prit de panique._

_« Je ne veux pas mourir »,gémit-il, et Tsunade le regarda, stupéfaite._

_« Orochimaru... »_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi » dit-il doucement, « Mais quand je vois du sang... j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir... »_

_« Mais tu as seulement peur de ton propre sang. », Tsunade réfléchit. « Je n'avait jamais vu cette sorte d'hémophobie. »_

Et pendant les dix ans qui suivirent, Orochimaru vécu avec la peur de son propre sang. Finalement, il réussit à la vaincre, mais en même temps il avait eu l'impression de perdre une partie de lui. Il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Orochimaru tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha son cache contre eux, sentant des larmes piquaient ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré et ne le ferait jamais. Il ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant, pas maintenant...

Mais la première larme glissa sur sa joue, et Orochimaru réalisa...

Il allait pleurer.

OOOOOOOOO

« Kabuto ! »

Kabuto s'apprêtait à obéir à un autre ordre de Sasuke, tout en étant plongé dans des pensées meurtrières. Comme ose-t-il ? Pas à Orochimaru-sama !

« Pose-les dans ma salle du trône. », dit Sasuke, en lui jetant plusieurs rouleaux. Kabuto les pris fit un bref signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la salle du trône en réflé ne pouvait pas laisser le le gamin s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Orochimaru-sama ici. Kabuto savait la façon dont Sasuke traitait ses victimes -Orochimaru lui avait fait part des « interrogatoires »- mais c'était si cruel qu'on pouvait à peine appeler ça comme ça, même dans le sens le plus libéral du mot. Et Sasuke avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il jouerait sans doute avec son esprit, avant de l'achever.

Orochimaru était assis sur le sol à côté du trône, une grosse chaîne enroulée autour de son cou.

Kabuto sentit son sang bouillir à cette vue, mais il ne pouvait pas se maîtriser à la vue des larme sur les joues d'Orochimaru. Comment ose-t-il ?

« Orochimaru-sama ! »

Kabuto se précipita vers lui, il laissa tomber les parchemins et le prit dans ses bras. Orochimaru était agité, des mauvais souvenirs ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la faute de Sasuke, mais il l'aller l'entendre-

« Alors... On que tu l'as retrouvé, hein ? »

Kabuto leva les yeux des cheveux couleur corbeau d'Orochimaru, mais ne cessa pas de caresser les mèche couleur d'ébène. Il lança un regard de la mort à Sasuke, un regard qui disait clairement : putain, je vais te tuer, alors recule, connard !

Mais Sasuke s'approcha quand même.

Les lèvres de Kabuto se soulevèrent en un rictus sauvage. Pas question de laisser ce punk garder Orochimaru une seconde de plus. Ce dernier approcha la main mais Kabuto l'arrêta.

« Tu penses me défier ? »

Kabuto se retourna vers Orochimaru et le serra dans ses bras. De la protestation non-violente ? Probablement pas, mais il tenter de faire passer un message à Sasuke.

« Sors. »

La sharingan lança un meilleur regard de la mort que Kabuto.

« Non »

« Sors. »

« Je ne le laisserais pas ! »

« Bien », cracha Sasuke, « Tu peux regarder le spectacle. Et juste pour toi ce sera encore meilleur. ». Kabuto entendit les pas se rapprocher et resserra son emprise sur Orochimaru. Ce dernier se blottit et descendit plus bas contre la poitrine de Kabuto. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire violer... Sasuke se pencha sur Kabuto, il réussit à mettre la main sur Orochimaru et et l'arracha des bras de Kabuto avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré leurs protestations.

« Eh bien, puisque vous êtes tous les deux des mules, je vais vous traité comme ça. » Sasuke ramassa et le traîna vers un mur. Kabuto resta immobile, il voulait intervenir, mais ne savait pas comment. Sasuke plaqua Orochimaru contre le mur et prit ses deux poignets minces dans ses mains.

Et les brisa.

Orochimaru hurla de douleur, et Kabuto cria d'horreur au craquement des poignets d'Orochimaru. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi effrayé à cause d'os cassés... mais il était...

« Arrête ! », pleura-t-il, « Stop ! »

Tu as pris mon cœur !

Tu m'as déçu dès le départ.

Tu m'as montré mes rêves-

Je voulais qu'ils se réalisent.

Tu as brisé une promesse et j'ai réalisais...

Que c'était juste un mensonge ! *

Sasuke pressa ses hanches contre Orochimaru, écrasant le Sannin contre le mur, le faisant crier de douleur. Sasuke releva la tête d'Orochimaru et l'embrassa durement au point de déchirer ses lèvres pales. Kabuto pouvait dire qu'Orochimaru se débattait mais ses blessures ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'avantage. Kabuto avait vraiment peur maintenant. Et il avait peur de tout ce qui pouvait nuire à Orochimaru. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder.

Alors que la bouche de Sasuke était occupé avec celle d'Orochimaru, ses mains se promenaient sur le corps à moitié nu de Sannin. Kabuto n'avait pas eu le temps de rhabiller Orochimaru avant que Sasuke arrive, et Orochimaru était encore vulnérable, surtout sans ses bandages. Kabuto broncha quand il réalisa à quel point Orochimaru devait souffrir.

Et quand Sasuke arracha le pantalon d'Orochimaru, il détourna le regard, incapable de regarder. Il sentait des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Ses sanglot étaient aussi désespérés que ceux d'Orochimaru, alors que Sasuke le retournait et entrait en lui à sec, Kabuto pouvait jurer avoir entendu le sang toucher le sol., Kabuto pouvait jurer avoir entendu le sang toucher le sol. Au son des cris de douleurs d'Orochimaru, le cœur de Kabuto se tordit, se brisa et tomba en morceaux. Sasuke semblait être à l'aise, combien de fois avait-il fait ça ? Les pensées tourbillonner dans le tête de Kabuto, mais dans l'état où il était il n'enregistrer rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, il savait seulement qu'Orochimaru souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Du sang commençait à tremper sa chemise, mais que faisait Sasuke ? C'est alors que Kabuto aperçut le kunai dans la main de Sasuke et les estafilades sur le dos et les flancs d'Orochimaru. Les coupures étaient peu profondes, mais probablement douloureuses et elles recouvraient l'intérieur des cuisses, le dos et les flancs d'Orochimaru, et sûrement beaucoup d'autres endroits que Kabuto ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était.

Orochimaru tremblait, Kabuto aussi. Enfin, le rythme de Sasuke commença à ralentir. Et Kabuto se rendit compte qu'il avait attendu quinze minutes dans l'angoisse. Il se précipita en avant, poussa Sasuke loin d'Orochimaru, et attira le Sannin contre lui. Du sang recouvrait les mains de Kabuto, et il sentait Orochimaru frissonnait contre sa poitrine. Il ne le laisserait pas partir cette fois... plus jamais...

« Orochimaru-sama », murmura-t-il. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Le Sannin ne gémissait même plus, les larmes coulait silencieusement et il essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Kabuto le serrait fort, embrassant son visage meurtri, faisant de son mieux pour le guérir en tentant de retrouvé le contrôle de son chakra.

Orochimaru savait ce qui l'attendait. Il ne serait plus rien d'autre qu'un esclave, et Kabuto ne pouvait rien y faire. Par contre la perte de son sang commençait à l'affectait...

_« Non ! Orochimaru-sama ! Pitié, Orochimaru-sama, vous êtes toujours- ? »_

_« Oui, tais-toi maintenant. »_

_« Mais vous ne- »_

_« Je m'en fiche. »_

_Orochimaru s'éloigna apparemment insensible. Après quelques instants Kabuto courut après lui. « Orochimaru-sama, je suis inquiet pour vous. », dit lentement l'adolescent. « Après avoir mangé vous disparaissez toujours, parfois pendant des heures et personnes ne peut vous trouver. Je m'inquiète vraiment. »_

_Orochimaru haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, Kabuto, j'ai des choses à faire. Je vais peut-être dans la bibliothèque, ou je autre part ça dépend de mon humeur. Utilise tes connaissances sur moi, et essaie de me trouver. »_

_C'était devenu un jeu de cache-cache pour Kabuto. Chaque jour il essayait de trouver Orochimaru après le dîner. Et à chaque fois il se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que finalement il trouve les emplacements d'Orochimaru._

_Enfin, il rattrapa Orochimaru._

_Les yeux d'ébène lui lançait un regard malicieux, Orochimaru se retourna et l'embrassa. _

_« Quoi ?C'est ma récompense pour vous avoir trouvé ? »_

_Orochimaru sourit. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attendait ? »_

_Kabuto sourit et à partir de ce soir Orochimaru et lui semblaient beaucoup plus proche. Il restaient ensemble des journées entière et parlaient de tout. Caque jours ils se rapprochaient un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que finalement, lorsque Kabuto eu dix-neuf ans il devinrent amants._

_Et à partir de ce moment, ils étaient devenus vraiment inséparable._

Maintenant Kabuto était réduit à pleuré dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement pour le calmer. Sasuke se pencha et arracha cruellement Orochimaru des bras de Kabuto.

« si tu veux qu'il revienne tu vas devoir attendre. », dit Sasuke sans pitié. Il enroula la chaîne autour du cou d'Orochimaru et le jeta vers le trône. Orochimaru ne bougea quand il toucha le sol de pierre froide, il avait trop mal. Il devait avoir quelques côte cassées...

« Reviens dans une heure », ordonna Sasuke, « Tu pourras l'emmener. Mais pour l'instant... il est à moi. »

Kabuto, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sortit de la chambre épuisé et briser.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire pendant l'heure que lui avait donné Sasuke. Il avait rassemblées ses fournitures médicales, les avait vérifiées et revérifiées pendant une demie-heure mais maintenant il fallait attendre encore trente minutes. Kabuto essaya de lire un livre, il essaya d'organiser ses notes, de trier ses dossiers médicaux. Mais rien à faire il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et il restait dix minutes.

Enfin, il en avait marre, Kabuto décida d'aller chercher Orochimaru en avance. Peut-être que Sasuke le laisserait...

Kabuto s'agita encore cinq minutes et pensa qu'il pouvait bien essayer. Il avait probablement battu

Orochimaru pendant tout ce temps peut-être... peut-être ne voudrait pas des trois dernières minutes... et puis le temps que Kabuto arrive...

Kabuto poussa l'énorme poignée en forme de serpents, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir, mais il était déterminé à récupérer Orochimaru. Sasuke était étendu sur le trône, les jambes pendant sur le côtés, caressant les cheveux d'Orochimaru comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal domestique. Tous les bandages que Kabuto lui avait mis avait été arrachés. Du sang coulait de partout sur son corps et il semblait à l'agonie aux pieds de Sasuke. Sa tête pendait, ses cheveux était imbibés de sang et recouvrait ses yeux dorés. Ses yeux... les magnifiques yeux d'Orochimaru... maintenant ils n'exprimaient plus que de la douleur et de la tristesse, une lamentation désespérées, un appel au secours... mais il avait été réduit au silence. Cruellement réduit au silence par une seule personne...

« Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt. Mais peu importe. »

Sasuke retira la chaîne du cou d'Orochimaru, mais Kabuto remarque un morceau de cuir que Sasuke n'avait pas sorti. Ce dernier poussa Orochimaru vers Kabuto sans se soucier de savoir si le Sannin tombé ou pas. Kabuto le rattrapa et l'attira immédiatement à lui en activant son chakra pour soulager la douleur.

« Sortez de ma vue. Je viendrais le chercher quand j'en aurais envie. »

Kabuto soupira en portant Orochimaru. Il s étaient dans une belle galère et maintenant il avait plus d'issues.

« Laisse le collier. »

Kabuto se figea aux paroles de Sasuke, puis soupira de nouveau et poussa les portes déjà ouvertes, et les laissa claquer derrière lui. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Quand est-ce que Kabuto comprendrait qu'Orochimaru était sa propriété ? Il avait hâte de le découvrir...

* Angels - Within temptation

_You took my heart!_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams-_

_I wish they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize..._

_It was all just a lie._


	3. Blessures

Chapitre 3 : Blessures

Auteur(e) : Kakashis-First-Kiss

Kabuto posa doucement Orochimaru sur son lit, et le regarda gémir de douleur et essayait de trouver l'endroit le moins douloureux pour s'allonger. Kabuto se dirigea vers la table à côté du lit où il avait entassé des fournitures médicales. Il plia un morceau de tissu et le plaça sur le front d'Orochimaru, en-dessous de la racine des cheveux et au-dessus des sourcil. La pression des sinus était probablement immense maintenant...

Kabuto invoqua son chakra de guérison et répara les poignets fracturé d'Orochimaru, sentant les tentatives d'Orochimaru pour maîtriser les grimaces de douleur, il se leva et passa ses mains autour des os broyés. En quelques secondes Kabuto avait complètement reconstruit les deux poignets, et Orochimaru se sentait un peu mieux grâce à l'attention de Kabuto.

Kabuto pris un chiffon propre et commença à essuyer le sang du corps d'Orochimaru pour voir où les coupures étaient vraiment. « Vous vous sentez un peu mieux ? »

Orochimaru hocha le tête sans rien dire. Il était trop fatigué et avait du mal à parler. Ayant remarqué cela Kabuto commença à guérir les coupures, les ecchymoses et les entailles de la peau parfaite d'Orochimaru. Kabuto était prêt à faire la eau à Sasuke, et il avait pousser l'insulte jusqu'à lui mettre un collier. Et il avait interdit à Kabuto de lui enlever ! Non, il pouvait certainement mettre un médicament dans le plat de ce soir... tout d'un coup Kabuto aimait sa position de serviteur personnel de Sasuke. Ça incluait habituellement la cuisson de repas...

Kabuto soigna plusieurs côtes cassées . Orochimaru était incroyablement chanceux qu'aucune d'elles n'est perforé un poumon où alors il utilisait son chakra plus que les gens normaux. Kabuto réussit à les réparer facilement, et il sentit les muscles victimes de violence se détendre.

« Comment ça ? »

Orochimaru tendit la main et saisit celle de Kabuto, ce dernier enleva les cheveux du visage d'Orochimaru. Il tira Kabuto aussi proche de lui que possible.

Et il l'embrassa.

Kabuto sourit et fit courir ses mains sur les côtés du visages d'Orochimaru, caressant les os fins et les muscles raffinés.

Orochimaru se retira en arrière, haletant. Kabuto de retourna, pour se retrouver face à face avec Sasuke Uchiha.

« Je me moque que vous soyez ensemble », dit Sasuke d'un ton cassant. « Je veux mon déjeuner, et je le veux maintenant. »

« Tu agis comme si tu m'avais demandé de le faire », répondit froidement Kabuto. Sasuke semblait surpris par l'audace de Kabuto. « J'avais des problèmes plus urgent à régler, et j'ai préférais m'en occuper d'abord. » Kabuto continua. « Maintenant, puisque tu ne m'as rien demandé, je pense que vais d'abord m'occupai de ce qui est le plus important sans que tu ne me cries dessus. »

La main de Sasuke jaillit et serra le poignet mince d'Orochimaru dans un étau. Orochimaru ne put retenir un gémissement de peur, et il recula autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » ronronna Sasuke en tirant Orochimaru contre lui. Kabuto déglutit, mais resta silencieux. Sasuke jeta Orochimaru au sol, sans jamais quitter Kabuto du regard.

« Alors changes d'attitude », Sasuke donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes d'Orochimaru. « Et vas préparer mon repas. »

Il s'avança vers la sortie, donna un dernier coup à Orochimaru au passage. Kabuto soupira et ramassa Orochimaru, le berçant dans ses bras et lui murmurant des mots apaisants. « Aller », murmura-t-il en l'aidant à s'allonger, « Vous pouvez m'aider à choisir les médicaments. Faites votre choix. »

Orochimaru se blottit contre la poitrine de Kabuto.

« Très bien », dit Kabuto, en aidant Orochimaru à aller jusqu'à une chaise près de la salle médicale de l'appartement de Kabuto. « J'ai ça... ça... ça... aucun ne le tuera, mais ils ont tous des effets différents. », dit-il lentement en tirant les médicaments d'une étagère et en les plaçant face à Orochimaru. « Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Orochimaru regarda chaque bouteilles pendant un moment, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Il en remit finalement une à Kabuto quelques pilules cliquetaient autour d'elle. Lorsque Kabuto vit le choix d'Orochimaru, il sourit.

« Bon choix. »

OOOOOOOOO

« Sasuke ! J'ai ton déjeuner ! »

« Eh bien, entre ! »

« La porte est fermée ! »

Kabuto pinça les lèvres, essayant de rester poli et de simplement énoncé les faits. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke apparut, l'air renfrogné. « Tu as les clefs, non ? » dit-il sèchement en prenant le plateau des mains de Kabuto.

« Oui, mais comme tu as pu le constater j'avais les mains prises. » grogna Kabuto, il essaya de toutes ses forces de contrôler l'animosité dans sa voix. Sasuke l'écarta d'un geste brusque, murmura « Tu peux partir. », et ferma la porte. Kabuto soupira et s'éloigna, cachant toujours son sourire. Sasuke serait probablement hors de lui les prochains jours...

Kabuto poussa la porte de son appartement et tomba sur un spectacle inhabituel.

Kimimaro tenait Orochimaru dans ses bras.

« Je me sens mal » dit Kimimaro à Kabuto « Orochimaru-sama ne cesse de recevoir le pire, et aucun d'entre nous n'est traiter comme ce qu'il est... »

Kabuto soupira et ferma la porte : les quatre verrous se mirent en place.

« Tu sais pourquoi il refuse de parler ? Je suis sérieux, depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de le faire parler... La seule chose qu'il à fait c'est se rouler en boule et il à l'air vraiment terrorisé... »

Kabuto soupira. « Tu as essayé de le faire boire ? »

« Il prenait tout », dit lentement Kimimaro. « Je pense qu'il en veut mais il a peur de demander. »

Kabuto tendit un verre d'eau et s'assit à côté de Kimimaro, pendant Orochimaru avalait avidement l'eau, lorsqu'il eu fini Kabuto lui tendit une petite pilule ronde.

« C'est juste une pilule de plasma. » dit-il en voyant Orochimaru reculer. « Je veux remplacer le sang que vous avez perdu. »

Orochimaru hocha la tête et avala le comprimé. Kabuto se leva, remplis le verre d'eau, et le tendit à Orochimaru. Orochimaru accepta volontiers, et Kabuto soupira.

« Vous pouvez parler, vous savez. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je vais le faire pour vous. »

Orochimaru secoua la tête et tendit le verre à Kabuto, et se réfugia sur les genoux de Kimimaro. Kabuto remarqua de longues entailles sur le dos d'Orochimaru juste avant que Kimimaro pose sont bras dessus. Orochimaru frissonna de douleur.

« Kimi... » dit lentement Kabuto, « Déplace ta main une seconde... »

Kimimaro leva les bras, et Kabuto regarda les entailles. « On dirait... des coups de fouets... Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke vous a fouetté ?

Orochimaru leva la tête, qu'il avait enfouie dans l'épaule de Kimimaro, sans un mot il tendit la main, et tira Kabuto vers lui. Kabuto sentit son cœur se briser une fois de plus, le souverain autrefois si fière de Otokagure, la belle créature qu'il appelait autrefois son maître, était anéanti devant lui. Il fit courir sur la peau douce des joues trempées de larmes d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kabuto, il avait apparemment peur de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il se raccrochait à lui. Kabuto enroula ses bras autour d'Orochimaru et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers qui étaient posés contre la tête du lit.

« Kimi, Sasuke l'a fouetté à chaque fois qu'il faisait un bruit. »

Kimimaro semblait abasourdi d'entendre ça. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et regarda le sol.

« Mais il est encore jeune... moi même, je ne peux pas torturé quelqu'un comme ça... »

Kabuto secoua la tête. « Je suis tellement désolé... »

Kimimaro poussa les mèche de cheveux qui tombaient devant le visage d'Orochimaru, il regarda les larmes coulaient sur les joues de marbre blanc. Il secoua la tête horrifié.

« Kabuto ! »

Kabuto souffla et regarda en direction de la chambre de Sasuke. Il jeta un regard à Kimimaro puis regarda de nouveau la porte, hésitant. Kimimaro tendit la main et prit Orochimaru dans ses bras, Kabuto hocha la tête et se retourna. Le visage de Kabuto exprimait de la pure reconnaissance et Kimimaro sourit quand il le vit. Il resta avec Orochimaru dans ses bras, sa seule préoccupation était de le réconforter. Kabuto se précipita hors de la chambre, espérant que Sasuke n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir sa chambre. Si le gamin était sortit ça irait mal pour tout le monde, surtout pour Orochimaru et Kabuto.

Heureusement la porte de la chambre de Sasuke était toujours fermée et verrouillée. Kabuto essaya de frapper en soupirant, puis sortit la clef de sa poche Il inséra la clef dans la serrure, la tourna, et fit un pas dans la chambre de Sasuke.

« Quoi ? »

Sasuke lui tendit une liasse de parchemins. « Regarde ces parchemins, assure tous qu'ils soit en ordre. Ceux-là doivent être authentifiés, ceux-là doivent être signés, ceux-là doivent être envoyés au village de l'herbe, ceux-là doivent être envoyés à Sunaga et ceux-là doivent être envoyés à Konoha. »

Au fur et à mesure que Sasuke empilait des parchemins dans ses bras, Kabuto aurait jurait que si ils les avaient lâchés ils auraient fait un trou dans le sol.

Sasuke se pencha pour ramasser un dernier paquet de parchemins, ils les jeta sur le dessus de la pile que tenait Kabuto, et dit : « Ceux-ci doivent être brûlés. »

Kabuto soupira, hocha la tête et sortit. Kimimaro lui ouvrit la porte sans un mot, tout en tenant le Sannin près de lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas abandonné. Kabuto jeta les parchemins près de son lit, s'allongea près d'Orochimaru, il attira Orochimaru contre lui, s'appuya contre les oreillers, et ramassa le premier rouleau. Orochimaru se glissa sous un bras de Kabuto et posa tranquillement sa tête sur sa poitrine. Kabuto sourit. Peut-être qu'Orochimaru pourrait enfin dormir...

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, et Sasuke apparut.

C'est alors que Kabuto se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier de verrouiller la porte.

Kabuto fit signe à Sasuke de se taire. « Il vient juste de s'endormir ! » « Calme-toi, je ne compte pas le réveiller de nouveau ! » « Le pauvre il en a bien besoin après ce que tu lui as fais subir ! » « Je sais ce que tu as fait pour lui, mais je m'arrête, ici et maintenant. » La drogue prenait effet... non, merde, non, ça devait prendre plus de temps ! Merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

Sasuke grogna et se dirigea vers Kabuto et Orochimaru. Kabuto resserra ses bras autour d'Orochimaru qui se redresse légèrement. Orochimaru essaya de toutes ses forces de rester près de Kabuto, il n'était pas vraiment endormi et ne l'avait jamais était, et il ne pensait pas que Sasuke tomberait.

« Je ne te crois pas une seconde, » dit Sasuke d'un ton cassant. « De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un rapport sur le victimes. Konoha devient agressif, et nous avons besoin d'une stratégie... »

Kabuto n'écoutait pas du tout. Le paroles de Sasuke rentrait par une oreilles et sortait par l'autre et rien de restait en chemin.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » rugit Sasuke. La seule chose que savait Sasuke c'est qu'il était allongé sur le dos au sol, Orochimaru était debout au-dessus de lui face à Sasuke. Kabuto se releva en léchant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendu. »

« Et pour répondre à ta question Sasuke-sama, » cracha Kabuto, « Non, je n'écoute pas. Parce que ce n'est pas important. »

Sasuke fondit de nouveau sur Kabuto, mais Orochimaru se plaça devant lui brandissant Kusanji, seul son regard trahissait sa peur.

« Assieds-toi ! »

Sasuke attrapa Orochimaru par le col et le jeta au sol. Orochimaru vomit Kusanji et entailla le bras de Sasuke, alimentant la colère du Uchiha. Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans les côtes d'Orochimaru, puis se dirigea vers Kabuto. Le ninja aux cheveux argenté sursauta et se jeta sur Orochimaru. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de récupérer Orochimaru, aucun moyen !

Sasuke anticipa le mouvement de Kabuto, et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le l'abdomen Kabuto tressaillit de douleur, mais continua de se diriger vers Orochimaru. Orochimaru se retourna pris de panique, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux ninjas continuer le combat...

Sasuke attrapa la queue de cheval argenté et tira Kabuto vers le sol, il tomba sur lui écrasant Kabuto sous son poids. Orochimaru hésitait à tenter quelque chose, il pourrait blesser Kabuto. Et son état n'arrangeait rien...

« Orochimaru-sama ! » appela Kabuto. « Kusanji ! »

Orochimaru jeta un œil à l'épée. Où voulait en venir Kabuto... ?

« Concentrez votre chakra à travers elle et jetez la ! »

...Euh, quoi ?

« Faite-le ! »

Orochimaru avait confiance en Kabuto, c'était un fait avéré. Mais jusqu'à quel point... ? Eh bien, c'était la vie de Kabuto...

Orochimaru prit une profonde inspiration, envoya son chakra dans l'épée, et la jeta.


	4. Colère

Auteur(e) : Kakashis-First-Kiss

Chapitre 4 : Colère

La main de Kabuto jaillit, attrapa Kusanji par la poignée et abattit la lame sur Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda stupéfait, il sauta en arrière et fit dévier l'arme en frappant le plat de la lame. Kabuto changea de stratégie et utilisa le chakra contenue dans l'épée pour faire un jutsu.

Orochimaru regarda avec étonnement lorsque un obstacle surgit entre Kabuto et Sasuke, les protégeant tous les deux*. Kabuto baissa l'épée et tomba à genoux, Orochimaru se rendit alors compte que le ninja aux cheveux argentés saignait.

« K-Kabuto... ? »

« Je me régénère », haleta Kabuto, assis. « Ça prend juste un certain temps... et comme j'utilise mon chakra pour maintenir cette barrière... c'est plus long... »

Orochimaru mit ses bras autour de Kabuto et commença à transférer son chakra dans son corps. Kabuto repoussa doucement Orochimaru, essayant de ne pas le blesser davantage. Sasuke soupira e s'éloignant.

« Je l'attend dans une heure. »

Kabuto soupira et et annula la barrière, coupant le chakra que lui donnait Orochimaru. "Bon, c'est officiel," dit-il sèchement en se levant. "Nous partons d'ici."

Orochimaru se leva, et secoua la tête pour écarter ses cheveux de son visage. "Mais où, Kabuto ? Où irions-nous ? Si tu penses à ça, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre endroit... Je vais juste devoir accepter ça jusqu'à ce qu'on puissent tuer Sasuke. Jusque-là, je suis une ordure. Il faut faire face."

Kabuto détestait le ton qu'avait pris Orochimaru, sa voix sonnait comme s'il ne restait plus rien pour lui dans ce monde.

"Je ne peux pas accepter ça, je ne peux vraiment pas. Nous irons voir Sasuke dans une heure, juste au moment où il vous attend."

Orochimaru expira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Kabuto, le regard complètement résigné. "Kabuto, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible, du moins pas dans l'état où je suis, je ne peux pas me battre."

"Oh, si vous pouvez", siffla Kabuto. "Vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure, vous avez probablement faillit y passer, mais vous l'avez fait. Et je serais là, vous ne me verrez juste pas pendant un moment. Aller, prenez ceci, et assurez-vous de l'avoir toujours sur vous."

Orochimaru sentit Kabuto déposer une petite pilule dans sa main, il baissa les yeux vers elle. Kabuto secoua la tête.

"Vous savez vous servir du scalpel de chakra, pas vrai ?"

Orochimaru hocha la tête.

"Nous en aurons besoin."

"Mais je ne peux pas m'en servir aussi bien que toi ! Je vais probablement finir par me couper !"

"Si ça arrive, je vous guérirez", dit Kabuto. "Prenez-le quand vous entrerez. Avalez la pilule, ouvrez la porte, entrez et attendez quelques minutes. Quand vous serez assez près, concentrez votre chakra dans vos mains et visez l'espace entre les côtes. Essayez de toucher un poumon, ils sont proche de la surface. Ou alors le bras que vous pouvez atteindre le plus facilement. Essayer de ne pas lui tourner le dos, ça ne serait pas bon du tout. J'ai jeté un genjutsu qui devrait le ralentir et vous aider à savoir où frapper. Et la drogue que j'ai mis dans sa nourriture aidera certainement. Donc après avoir un peu coupé ses muscles, je vais le poignarder et vous prendrez son corps. Je devrais être capable de neutraliser le Mangekyou un moment, mais pas le Sharingan en lui même, donc déplacez-vous rapidement."

Orochimaru acquiesça, prit Kusanji et l'avala. "Et maintenant... ?"

"On attend. Ou on fait l'amour."

Orochimaru gémit. " Je ne sens plus mon cul à cause Sasuke."

"Je peux vous guérir."

"Non !"

Kabuto pouvait voir les taches verte dans les yeux d'Orochimaru d'agrandir au fur et à mesure que grandissait la panique et la peur. Kabuto tendit la main et tira Orochimaru dans ses bras, et plaça un tendre baiser sur les lèvres douces du Sannin.

"Détendez-vous, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça, surtout pas à vous."

Les muscle d'Orochimaru s'assouplir considérablement, et Kabuto sourit. "Bon, 46 minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Orochimaru haussa les épaules. "Je voulais trouver quelque chose à faire, mais je sens que je vais m"évanouir."

"Vous pouvez dormir si vous voulez", dit Kabuto. "Ça pourrait atténuer le stress, et vous avez besoin de repos... Aller, je vais m'allonger avec vous."

Orochimaru était trop fatigué pour objecté, et lorsque Kabuto s'assit sur le bord de son lit et l'attira à côté de lui, il ne bougea pas. Kabuto s'appuya contre la tête du lui, tira Orochimaru sur ses genoux et tint le Sannin contre sa poitrine. Orochimaru avait presque l'air innocent, dans l'étreinte de Kabuto, ses yeux dorés fermés et ses cheveux d'ébène tombant sur son visage. Kabuto dégagea son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres doux baiser sur les lèvres meurtries d'Orochimaru, il concentra son chakra de guérison et soigna instantanément les bleus. Orochimaru reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kabuto, ce dernier sentit sa respiration, même après quelques minutes. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Orochimaru s'était finalement endormi. Kabuto réprima un bâillement. Il ne devrait probablement pas s'endormir... pas tant que Sasuke était dans les environs... mais quand même... créer cette barrière l'avait tellement fatigué...

Kabuto ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il soupira et se laissa aller à somnoler, en gardant fermement Orochimaru dans ses bras.

OOOOOOOOO

« Kabuto ! »

Kabuto fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri de Sasuke, et ses bras se resserrèrent immédiatement autour d'Orochimaru. Il pouvait sentir le Sannin frissonner, il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffer, en écoutant le prochain cri de Sasuke.

« Où es-tu, petit rat ?! »

Kabuto soupira et se leva. « Agréable de se réveiller »murmura-t-il, en levant Orochimaru avec lui. Il regarda l'horloge et panique d'un coup. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

« Où es-tu ?! »

Kabuto gémit et posa fermement mais doucement ses mains sur les oreilles d'Orochimaru. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre ce qui se passe à côté », dit-il sèchement, et il l'embrassa. « Restez ici. »

Kabuto se glissa hors de la chambre, en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. « Sasuke, fermes ta bouche et tu pourras obtenir de meilleur résultats ! »

Orochimaru se recroquevilla sur le lit où Kabuto l'avait laissé, ses entant soudain très seul.

OOOOOOOOO

« Kabuto ! »

Kabuto claqua la porte que Sasuke avait ouverte, l'air aussi énervé que lui. « Tu veux quelque chose ou tu essaie juste d'être ennuyeux ? »

« Tu étais sensé m'apporter Orochimaru il y a une demie-heure ! » hurla Sasuke, et Kabuto aurait juré que ses cheveux aurait pu être soufflés en arrière. « Et il n'est pas ici ! Tu vois ce qui ne vas pas ? Stupide petite chienne. » Il leva une main pour frapper Kabuto, mais le Genin esquiva, pris le poignet de Sasuke, et le tordit.

Le craquement résonna comme une musique à ses oreilles.

Dans un premier temps, Sasuke sembla abasourdi. Puis il tira son épée et se mit à la faire tournoyée dans sa main, essayant de trouver la manière la plus douloureuse de tuer Kabuto.

Kabuto mis une petite pilule rouge dans sa gorge et commença a former des signes avec ses mains. Sasuke gémit quand il réalisa ce qu'avait fait Kabuto : il avait délibérément cassé seulement un poignet de Sasuke pour qu'il ne puisse obtenir qu'une courte portée s'il voulait se battre, puis il avait utiliser son scalpel de chakra afin qu'il puisse couper les muscles de Sasuke alors qu'ils se battraient. Mais Sasuke devrait être à portée de main pour cela. Eh bien, son épée faisait environ 3,5 / 4 pieds de long... et les bras de Kabuto étaient... probablement pas aussi long. Ce simple raisonnement lui disait qu'il serait en mesure de mutiler Kabuto et ensuite de lui asséner le coup de grâce... si il était assez rapide. Ce qui s'annonçait difficile avec son poignet cassé... mais là encore, ça intensifier sa rage.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sasuke foudroya Kabuto du regard. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir les poignets brisés sans raison ? Je n'avais pas à les cassés, je n'avait pas à te touchés. Je n'avais aucune raison de faire ça. Et mon excuse est que je l'ai fait pour Orochimaru-sama.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais utilisé le pluriel, » dit sèchement Sasuke. « Mon autre main va parfaitement bien. »

« Pas pour longtemps. »

Kabuto sauta sur Sasuke comme un chat griffes sorties. Sasuke esquiva le premier coup facilement, mais Kabuto se retourna, touchant les chevilles de Sasuke, Sasuke trouvait qu'il été poussé de plus en plus loin par le scalpel de chakra de Kabuto. Il le reconnut par la forte lueur du chakra de Kabuto qui formait un long couteau conçu pour couper plus profondément que jamais. Sasuke grogna de douleur quand il atterrit sur sa cheville, puis Kabuto visa sa cage thoracique , Sasuke entendit vaguement plusieurs craquements puis le bruit d'une déchirure musculaire. Il gisait sur le sol de pierre, il avait du mal à respirer, il réalisa que Kabuto avait coupé ses muscles inter-costaux.

« Fais chier, salope », il haletait,essayant de respirer. Kabuto sourit et se pencha et cassa les bras et les jambes de Sasuke.

« C'était trop facile », dit lentement Kabuto. « Le vrai Sasuke se battre contre Orochimaru-sama lui même. Tu es comme Tsunade était avec moi, assez facile à vaincre. Alors, qui es-tu ?

Le Sasuke au sol sourit et leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu sauras jamais. »

Kabuto sortit son scalpel de chakra et dissipa le genjutsu.

« Kai ! »

Le genjustsu fondit, révélant...

« Ryuu ! »s'écria Kabuto. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Orochimaru-sama ? »

L'homme au cheveux noirs fit un sourire suffisant à Kabuto. « Sasuke à juste offert plus pour ma loyauté. Orochimaru ne m'a jamais vraiment prêté attention, ce salaud ne fait que subir le karma maintenant.

Kabuto secoua la tête. « Pourquoi tout le monde lui tourne autour maintenant que quelqu'un à pris le pouvoir. »

Il utilisa sa connaissance du corps humain pour casser facilement les vertèbre du cou de Ryuu. « Repose en paix, traître. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

Kabuto se retourna lentement, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Sasuke se tenait sur le seuil, Orochimaru à genoux à ses pieds, le regardant l'air terrifié.

Kabuto eut le souffle coupé en réalisant ce qu'avait fait Sasuke. Il avait échouer... complètement échoué.

Le chakra bleu éclata autour de ses mains, et Kabuto sentit une vague de rage s'emparer de lui. « Sasuke... tu es un putain de connard. »

Sasuke sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux noir d'Orochimaru. « Mais il est si doux... une fois que tu l'as brisé, il sait qui est son maître, à qui il doit répondre. Il sait aussi ce qui se passe quand il désobéit à son maître. » Il tira d'un coup sec sur la laisse attachée autour du cou d'Orochimaru, et Kabuto put voir le visage d'Orochimaru se tordre de douleur. Ce collier était tout simplement trop serré, et il avaient fait plusieurs écorchures et lacérations. Le sang coulait dans le cou et sur la poitrine nue d'Orochimaru, montrant l'enfer sanglant contre la peau blanche et pure d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Orochimaru. Mais la respiration de Kabuto s'accéléra, il rassembla toutes la haine qui brûlait dans chaque cellule de son corps. « Laisses-le partir et je te laisses vivre », gronda Kabuto, le chakra bleu brûla encore plus intensément. « Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est entre toi et moi, et j'ai bien l'intention de t'arrêter, quoi que tu ai l'intention de faire de lui. »

Sasuke se mit à rire, et Kabuto sentit sa colère s'intensifier, si c'était encore possible. « Toi ? Pathétique petit crétin. Vas coller ton nez dan un livre, c'est seul chose pour laquelle tu n'est jamais été utile. »

Kabuto sentit ses poils se hérisser et décida qu'il était aller trop loin.

Il se retourna et chargea imprudemment Sasuke, attaquant directement sa nuque.

« Ferme-la, PD ! »

Sasuke secoua la tête, esquiva facilement le coup et tira Orochimaru à ses pieds. Il interposa le Sannin entre lui et Kabuto, le forçant à stopper son attaque pour ne pas blesser Orochimaru. Kabuto ne perdit pas de temps, il glissa sur le sol attaquant de nouveau les chevilles de Sasuke. Sasuke sauta en arrière en donnant un coup de pieds à Orochimaru. Le Sannin s'écrasa violemment en arrière, et laissa échapper un gémissement surpris. Sasuke forçât Orochimaru à se rapprocher de lui en attendant le prochain mouvement de Kabuto. Kabuto réapparu derrière lui à une vitesse alarmante, visant la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke. Sasuke fit volte face, et donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine de Kabuto en sortant son épée. Kabuto eut le souffle coupé, et soudain il paniqua. Sasuke avait sorti son épée, pour l'instant il ne pouvait que fuir de l'endroit où Sasuke l'avait frappé. Kabuto tressaillit quand son corps heurta le sol avec suffisamment de force pour le briser, et tout à coup il put reprendre son souffle. Il inspira rapidement et cracha des aiguilles empoisonnées sur Sasuke. Ce dernier les esquiva facilement tout en traînant Orochimaru. Kabuto expira et fit apparaître son scalpel de chakra en même temps. Ce serait difficile, mais s'il visait juste...

Sasuke sauta en arrière et mis de nouveau Orochimaru entre eux, veillant à ce que Kabuto voit ce qu'il faisait. Kabuto s'arrêta et laissa le chakra disparaître de ses mains. Il n'y arriérait pas comme ça... Sasuke se servirait toujours d'Orochimaru comme bouclier humain, et Kabuto n'attaquerait pas. Kabuto se mit à haleter et transpirer, et Sasuke ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« Aller, Kabuto, pourquoi Orochimaru t'aimes tellement, je peux à peine le pénétrer, si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

Lentement, un sourire étira le visage de Kabuto. « Je l'ai déjà dit et je le dirai encore, Sasuke. » dit-il doucement. « Tu es aveugle. Peut-être sourd, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je l'aime et il m'aime en retour. Pas pour mes aptitudes au combat pas pour mes yeux, non, il m'aime parce qu'il sait que je lui suis fidèle. Je donnerais ma vie pour le défendre, et je trahirais ses ordres pour sauver sa vie. C'est parce que je place Orochimaru-sama avant moi qu'il m'aime autant et que nous sommes devenu si proches. Parce que je suis le seul à être assez fidèle pour rester à ses côtés malgré les menaces de mort, la tension et le stress d'être près de lui. Je voulait lui faire plaisir, c'est pourquoi je suis resté. Sasuke tu n'a aucun attachement émotionnel... et je te plains pour ça, » la voix de Kabuto se cassa et il essuya ses larmes. « Je ne peux cependant pas te blâmer, » murmura-t-il. « Ça montre juste ta peine à être attaché à quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai connu que le premier degré... et pourtant, je peux aimer. Pas beaucoup, mais je peux. Et c'est là, Sasuke, que nous sommes très différents. Nous paraissons si semblable... et pourtant nous ne le sommes pas, parce que malgré mon apparence impassible, je peux prendre soin de quelqu'un quand je veux. Je suis désolé pour toi parce que tu ne peux pas... c'était toujours ua sujet de ton frère, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui parler... Je suis tellement désolé pour toi. »

« Ferme-là ! » hurla Sasuke. « Tu veux qu'il meurt ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, Sasuke, ne t'en prend pas à Orochimaru-sama, » sanglota Kabuto. « Il n'a rien fait, mais tu le traite comme t'a traité ton frère. Je comprend ta douleur, Sasuke, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, je ne peux pas t'aider ».

La main de Sasuke de resserra dans les cheveux d'Orochimaru, le Sannin essaya de s'éloigner, terrorisé. « Arrête », ordonna sèchement Sasuke, et il tira Orochimaru à ses pieds grâce à la laisse. Le ninja serpent tomba quand Sasuke le poussa pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de Kabuto, puis il tira un coup sec sur la laisse. Kabuto sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en voyant Orochimaru gémir de douleur et trembler de peur.

« S'il-te-plaît, Sasuke, » dit-il calmement. « Ne lui fait pas plus mal. Il n'a rien fait sauf se donner à toi, et maintenant tu le maltraite ? Qu'a-t-'il fait pour mériter ça ? Je sais que tu n'as pas mérité tout ce qui t'es arrivé, mais s'il-te-plaît, Sasuke, tu n'as pas appris des erreurs de ton frère ? Pourquoi maltraité quelqu'un qui t'a tout donné ?

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de te taire ! »

La voix de Sasuke tremblait de fureur et... d'autre chose... Kabuto secoua la tête et se couvrit les yeux avec une main.

« Sasuke... Je suis tellement désolé... »

Lorsque Kabuto releva la tête, ses yeux était rouges.

* Kabuto et Orochimaru


End file.
